


The Case of A Skeptic and A Believer

by whiskeytomyheart



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Believer Yong, Cute mystery researcher Wheein, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exasperated cameraman Hyejin, F/F, Minor Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Skeptic Byul, Slow Burn-ish, Unresolved Romantic Tension, buzzfeed unsolved au, no beta we die like men, or are they???, or maybe not because as byul said ghosts arent real, they gonna meet some ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeytomyheart/pseuds/whiskeytomyheart
Summary: Moon Byulyi is a struggling college student. She's living in an apartment that is more narrow than her classmates' minds, juggling essays and exams while trying to keep her honestly-really-sucks part time job, and a mountain of student loan looming. Color her surprised when her roommate, Ahn Hyejin, offered an opportunity to join her friends' mystery and crimes oriented YouTube Channel with quite a lot subscribers. Of course she accepted the offer, money is money, after all.Unfortunately, she didn't know that she's going to meet the complete opposite of herself and will be working together in front of the camera with her.God, Byul never wanted to argue endlessly about supernatural and crimes with someone as bad as she wants with Kim Yongsun. Not that Byul wants to kiss her or anything.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Case of A Skeptic and A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in Mamamoo fandom,,,, welp anyway, a disclaimer before we start: the way I write the characters on this fic DO NOT reflect how they actually are in real life, this fic is PURELY FICTIONAL and for fun + entertainment purposes only, thank you. Also if you haven't wached Buzzfeed Unsolved or even don't know about, go search it up on YouTube. It's a masterpiece of a series.

Byul sighs forlornly for the tenth time that night.

Yes, she's counting, because she's in pain and miserable all at the same time.

She's sitting on her bed, trying to coat her arm with ointment for sore muscles. Her legs, back, and arms hurt. The ointment doesn't feel like it's helping at all, it feels more like someone trying to burn her arm off.

In fact, her everything hurts, like a horde of horses stomped all over her back and forth while they neighed happily about it. It's probably because of her part time job at the diner near campus. Okay, it IS because of her part time job. Don't get her wrong, the customers sucks and she swears her manager is some kind of devil incarnation or something similar to that, but the pay is good. Well, good enough that she can keep a roof over her head and fill her stomach with top notch quality instant noodle.

She urgently needs to find another job that doesn't run her off the ground but has sane work hours and good pay. That sounds like a fantasy for a college student drowning in debts like her. Absentmindedly rubbing her sore thigh, Byul scrolls down through the part time job seeking website that she opened on her phone. She holds off another sigh before it comes out of her lips, all of the job listed either has crazy work hours but good pay or common work hours but not-so-great-kinda-shitty pay. Groaning, she falls back to her bed and closes her eyes. Maybe it will be better for her to just live in a cave. Pros: no debt. Cons: no technology whatsoever and she could die.

Yeah, right, she rather eats Sandeul's dish than living in a cave. And Sandeul at one point poisoned one of his roommates with his dish, so that's saying a lot.

Speaking about roommate, the blonde haired girl wonders about her roommate's whereabout. Ahn Hyejin is the perfect roommate, albeit a little eccentric. She pays the rent on time and once even covered for Byul's part when she lost her previous part time job. Although she keeps a big lion plushie named Lion near the entrance of their shared apartment, aside from that one thing Hyejin is really a good roommate and now is one of Byul's closest friends.

Seeing the calendar on her desk quickly, she realized that it's one of those days where Hyejin goes out with her friends to record for their YouTube channel. Byul doesn't know the details but Hyejin said that it's a mystery? horror? crimes? oriented channel and usually she's recording for hours 'investigating' run down or in shambles buildings that people said are haunted (which is funny because ghosts and demons aren't real). Surprisingly, according to Hyejin the channel has quite a big subscribers; around 300.000, and Byul has to be crazy because she thinks spending hours in empty building yet making money out of it sounds better than being in a diner getting yelled at by customers and glared at by her devil manager.

Perhaps Byul should recommend her workplace as the next place for Hyejin's channel investigation. Maybe they can find out whether her manager is really the devil or simply just an asshole.

The clock's hands on her wall struck nine o'clock at night, which means her roommate is going to be back from her part time job as a Youtuber anytime now. Well, Byul is not sure if having a YouTube channel counts as a part time job or not but Hyejin always managed to pay her part of rent on time and eats a lot of good food unlike Byul who's friendly with instant noodle. Too friendly.

Getting lost in her thought, she almost misses the tell tale sound of the door of the apartment being unlocked and then opened, which rouses her from her defeated lie down post-part time job seeking earlier to get out of her room and greet Hyejin. She stretches out for a few seconds, finally ready to put on a happy face in front of her roommate despite her aching everything; but just as Byul opens her room door, Hyejin is already in front of the door to knock on Byul's door, which results in Hyejin's knuckle meets disastrously with Byul's face.

"OW, AHN HYEJIN," Byul squeals, her hand automatically covering her face.

Hyejin looks apologetic, but not that much because she knows Byul is kind of a drama queen. "Sorry, I thought you're asleep. Can we talk about something?"

The blonde glares playfully at her roommate. "You know damn well that I'm still awake at this hour, it's still afternoon to me. Sure, let's talk."

Hyejin laughs for a little bit, before ushering Byul to sit on the ugly mustard yellow sofa that Hyejin brought back to their apartment from somewhere questionable yet she hates it with all her passion and avoids sitting on it. Whatever Hyejin wants to talk about must be important, if she's willing to sit on the horrendous sofa to talk to Byul about.

Now that you mention it, Hyejin seems more weary than usual. Her eyes have that tired faraway look and her hair is messy in a way that says she just finished some hard work or just had an argument, while both of her hands are folded in front of her chest. She patiently waits for Byul to sit down, still being eerily silent.

"Oookay, so...," Byul drawls, starting the conversation. "Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"

Silent continues to engulf both of them, and Byul kinda expects Hyejin to suddenly shout 'Surprise! Happy birthday!' complete with confettis and floating balloons even though today is not Byul's birthday. What does she want to talk about anyway? Is it about the way Byul eats instant noodle almost everyday? But that's because she doesn't have any money. And Hyejin also loves instant noodle so she's one to talk if she calls Byul out for her instant noodle addiction thing. Wait, did she... murder someone? And now she's going to ask Byul to help her bury the body? Hyejin has to pay her some good money if she wants Byul to bury a dead person. Slowly lifting both of her eyebrows, Byul stares at Hyejin, still questioning and waiting for her to say anything.

After what feels like thousand of years (it's actually only a few minutes, Byul just being dramatic as usual), her roommate finally looks Byul straight in the eye and said, "Byul, I need you to join me and my friends' YouTube channel."

"I'm being honest here, with the kind of face that you had earlier when you asked me to talk, I thought you're going to ask me to help you bury someone you just killed, and not about your YouTube channel."

Hyejin frowns, she stares judgily at Byul. "I'm going to ignore the thing about burying dead body if you agree on joining my YouTube channel."

"Hey, hey, wait a minute here," Byul putting up both of her hands, inching away just a bit from Hyejin. "I respect your mystery YouTube channel but I don't believe that ghosts and demons or any supernatural creatures are real."

"You said you believe Bigfoot lives in Oregon last week."

"Bigfoot is a WHOLE different kind of creature!" defends Byul, because Bigfoot definitely exists and living the life in Oregon. "Why did you ask me so suddenly anyway? I thought your channel was doing great."

"The view rate is decreasing." Wow, Hyejin being more straightforward than usual, this must means it's really a big deal for her and her friends. "And we need something new to lure in new subscribers and increase the views."

Byul leans back to the sofa, arching one of her eyebrows. "Fine, why me then? Again, I don't believe in supernatural bullshits. I don't know how me joining your channel can somehow brings new subscribers and more views."

"That's the point, Byul, you'll be the new addition that doesn't believe in supernatural," Hyejin explains, one of her hands starts making wild gesture in front of her face. "You know there's only the three of us in the channel right? I'm behind the camera and in charge of recording plus editing, it doesn't matter whether I believe in ghosts or not as long they keep cash coming in. But I do believe, just a little and some of them."

Byul throws her a judging look, which Hyejin rolls her eyes at. "Whatever. Then there's Wheein, yes she's the one I have a crush on shut your mouth before you say anything, she's in charge of researching places, cases, and all the facts also rumours related to them. She believes in supernatural, obviously, so she's out. And there Yongsun-"

"Wait, wait," Byul cuts her off, sending a dirty look to Hyejin. "Yongsun as in Kim Yongsun? The senior who spilled punch on me on the frat party last term?"

"She said it was an accident-"

"My favorite shirt said otherwise!" It's not Byul's favorite shirt at all, but her dislike for Yongsun runs deep in her. There's just something about her that irks Byul off in a weird way.

"You hate that shirt," remarks the brunette, her face saying 'don't you dare lie to me now'.

Byul pouts petulantly. "Ugh. Whatever, please continue explaining your point."

"Thank you. Yongsun is the host of the show, she's the one doing the investigation on the buildings and explains about the case in the video. Obviously, she believes in supernatural and-"

"Of course she believes in supernatural," Byul scoffs, only to mime her mouth shut when Hyejin glares pointedly at her.

When she's sure Byul won't cut her off again, she continues, "-and it's all been great until the views started dropping from a few months ago. Wheein and I think that it's a great idea to bring someone in as another host to balance out Yong's complete belief in anything supernatural. That's where you come in. You're a complete skeptic, Byul. A ghost would knock on your window and you would say 'it's probably just the win'."

Byul lifts an eyebrow, and starts acting like she's contemplating the offer. "Well, I AM a skeptic but is it really okay for her? I mean are you sure Yongsun won't make a fit about this?" asks Byul, tilting her head. "We all know we dislikes each other, I mean I can try to be civil with her-IF I accept the offer, which I am still think about- but are you sure she can bear hosting the show with me?"

Hyejin already looks smug as if she knows that Byul would accept the offer. "It's not a problem. She didn't agree at first, but we have no other choice left and this channel is her passion project. Wheein and I assure you that she's going to be professional about it."

Byul pauses for a few minutes, before finally asking the question she wants to ask since the beginning. "If I join, does that mean I will also get the earnings you all get from the channel?"

Hyejin smirks, knowing she's already winning Byul's favour. "Of course. Monthly earnings from our channel varies from $5000 to $10000 if we have a sponsor for that month, we divide it fairly after using the money for maintenance and whatnot."

Hook, line, and sinker.

Damn it all, with that kind of money, Byul can start eating food other than instant noodle, saving up for her dream camera, and finally free from her devil manager also free from the aches she gets from her diner work. Fuck it, she can endure Yongsun for a few hours for all that money.

Byul groans, throwing her hands up in frustration yet smiling wide to her roommate. "Fine! I'll join your YouTube channel, I'll investigate empty buildings and speak to the air for a few hours."

"Thank God you're agreeing, I could kiss you right now but I rather text Wheein about this and smoothing out the details," Hyejin says with a teasing smirk, her tense shoulder finally relaxing.

"Please don't kiss me, I'm saving it for marriage," the blonde grins, standing up to go back to her room. "Welp, it's been a nice talk, but I'm going back to my room 

Right before Byul closes her door, she hears Hyejin hollered from their apartment's small kitchen, "Just you wait until you get along with Yongsun! Soon, you two will be inseparable."

 _Get along with Kim Yongsun? Yeah, right._ Byul snickers, finally closing her room's door.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter and theres no wheein or yong, be patient yall ;) leave kudos and mayhaps a comment if yall like it and scream with me about mamamoo on twitter @yebayongddonie


End file.
